Spellbooks and Omnitrixes
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: A 50 sentence drabble centering around our favorite multi-alien hero and the intelligent female who has to deal with him on a daily basis. Bwen Ben/Gwen


**Karin: Hey guys. It's been a while since I wrote for the Ben 10 section and I promised bengwen014 I would put something out eventually so why not this? Hope you enjoy! (And yes, usually "Spellbooks" is two words, but I wanted to make it one word for the title, okay?)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ben 10.

**Note:** These are not in chronological order. Some can range from pre-Ben 10 to Ben 10k, but most are probably set in the original series.

**Spoilers from:** Secret of the Omnitrix, Big Fat Alien Wedding, Lucky Girl, Side Effects, Ghostfreaked Out, Ben 10,000, A Change of Face, Benwolf, The Visitor, Goodbye and Good Riddance, What Little Girls are Made of

* * *

**Spellbooks and Omnitrixes**

* * *

**#1. Five**

She was five when she first gazed into the amber-green eyes of the boy who would unknowingly become her hero.

**#2- Mend**

He had stayed up all night, missed his favorite television show Sumo Slammers, and had bandages all over his fingers, but one smile from her when he presented her newly stitched up stuffed cat made it all worth it.

**#3- Imagination**

She was all logic and reason; so he took it upon himself to be her imagination and creativity.

**#4- Birthday**

It hurt to know he had tricked her into getting their real birthday to himself when she was being sincere… not that she would ever tell him that.

**#5- Child**

It seemed like she was the strong one, but in reality she felt vulnerable whenever he turned the dial on the Omnitrix to fight off an enemy and she could do nothing.

**#6- Depend**

He couldn't help but glare at the lucky charm around her neck that made her into Lucky Girl; it made him sad that she didn't need him anymore.

**#7- Exam**

He showed the test paper to her proudly while asking her what she had gotten, but she covered her grade before he could see and answered that she did perfect as always; he didn't need to know that she had failed because she was too busy helping him study.

**#8- Smoothie**

"That was mine." Gwen said as Ben took a sip out of her strawberry smoothie with no regard that it was hers and he had his own, "Well, it _ours_ now. Haven't you ever heard of sharing, Gwen?" he said shrugging his shoulders _still_ drinking out of her cup.

**#9- Thought**

As she looked back and forth between his grinning, yet apprehensive, face and the present he gave her (Sumo Slammer Cheat Guide for Dummies) she thanked him inwardly telling herself it was the thought that counted.

**#10- Sleep**

She didn't have moonlight glistening on her face (her face was practically submerged in blankets making her seem like a messy blob) nor did she look like an angel (she was snoring loud enough to wake the dead) but he still thought she was beautiful.

**#11- Family**

It wasn't fair, she thought as she embraced him after he came back from yet another battle unscathed, that the Fates had put her in this cruel internal conflict.

**#12- Wet**

"Argh! Ben!" Gwen cried annoyed when Wildmutt pounced on her and licked her face covering it with alien slobber happily.

**#13- Claustrophobic**

Being cooped up in the Rustbucket for three hours did not sit well with one Benjamin Tennyson; oh well, at least he's got a cousin to annoy for entertainment.

**#14- Soda**

He reached across the couch in order to retrieve his soda but stopped short when an intoxicating smell entered his senses—strawberries and cinnamon—and it wasn't until Gwen pushed him off the couch did he snap out of la la la Land because she couldn't see the television with him in front of her.

**#15- Rival**

First Kevin was his rival in aliens, now he's Ben's rival for Gwen's attention.

**#16- Violent**

As much as knocking a tooth out of Kai's pretty mouth would be worth it, Gwen knew Ben would be upset if she damaged his crush's teeth… and possibly everything else if she got far enough.

**#17- Fear**

He still has nightmares about her being swallowed up by that plant monster, the time where he thought he had lost her forever, and he's terrified it might happen again… only this time she doesn't come back to him.

**#18- Train**

She always had a fascination with trains; they could take her anywhere she wanted—including to Bellwood where _he_ lived.

**#19- Soup**

He pretended not to notice it was her who had made chicken soup for him when he was sick and not Grandpa Max; he didn't want her to know that he was touched by her small act of caring.

**#20- School**

Why would she want to go to some stupid, preppy, private school where he wouldn't be able to see her and barely have contact with her anyway? he wondered angrily while sabotaging any hope of her getting in.

**#21- Ghost**

Out of all his forms, Ghostfreak scared her the most, but she kept telling herself that it was still Ben under all that darkness… even though it was getting harder and harder not to physically show her fear.

**#22- Step**

Their movements were clumsy and awkward on the dancing mat, but to them, the steps were perfect.

**#23- Luck**

A black cat crossed his path when he was running to the RV at the beginning of the summer and he finds out _she's _along for the ride, but as time passes, he thinks maybe it's good luck rather than bad.

**#24- Wound**

He felt his heart plummet to his stomach as he watched Ghostfreak in _her_ body take a step back closer to the ledge; the monster was apart of him so he would know that doing this would cut deeper than any physical wound.

**#25- Fall**

Once when they were six, they were playing tag and she fell and scraped her knee causing it to bleed—he carried her home hastily panicking in his six-year-old mind that he wasn't going to let her die.

**#26- Diary**

It was only when she read over her diary from the summer—a lot of entries were about him—that she realized he became a huge part of her life.

**#27- Clueless**

_Be Yourself, doofus. _Gwen thought with a fond, yet amused smile as Ben whined for her to tell him the two secret words.

**#28- Impossible**

Julie and Gwen being friends… Gwen didn't think she could ever be friends with the black haired girl no matter how hard she wanted to try… not when she was with Ben…

**#29- Apology**

Kevin understood; he didn't blame Gwen because in a way he always knew that it wasn't him she wanted.

**#30- Departure**

"It's your choice." Ben told her calmly as he, Kevin, and Gwen sat on Gwen's roof discussing whether she should go with Grandma Verdona or not, but inside he was screaming to tell her not to go and stay with him instead.

**#31- Protect**

No matter how much martial arts she knew or how powerful she was, he was always going to be there to keep her safe from harm.

**#32- Sacrifice**

If her life was the price for him being safe, then she would gladly push him out of the way from that monster plant a thousand times over.

**#33- Unfair**

When Kenny told her once that he wished she was his mother instead, she sobbed all night thinking of what could've been.

**#34- Wonder**

Gwendolyn gazed at the once carefree boy now cold-hearted hero and couldn't help but wonder what went wrong.

**#35- Cold**

"And you call me stupid. At least I'm not the one who walks out without a coat or anything." Ben told Gwen while tying his red scarf around her neck and placing his blue beanie on her head to keep her warm.

**#36- Plea**

_If you're listening up there, _Gwen thought as she observed her cousin present the birthday cake to their grandfather that he had gotten from Ben 10,000, _please don't ever let him change. _

**#37- Comprehension**

Gwen didn't understand why Ben would wait with her for the bus instead of being with his friends—after all, they did fight ninety-nine point nine percent of the time—but her seven-year-old brain didn't really care as long as he didn't bother her when she was reading.

**#38- Leaves**

She walked around the park calling his name cursing his great hiding ability until a hand reached out from a huge pile of red, brown, orange, and yellow leaves yanking her towards it and she found herself looking into playful amber-green eyes.

**#39- Greeting**

Getting off the plane, Ben practically tackled the orange haired woman who yelped in his arms as he nuzzled his face into her neck; he didn't think he would miss her that much while at college.

**#40- Sight**

Max watched his two grandkids set the campfire arguing like always, but even he couldn't deny that something had shifted between them since the beginning of their life-changing summer because of the Omnitrix.

**#41- Clock**

Gwendolyn couldn't help but curse time—it's what hardened Ben into the cold person he was today—and sought throughout all her spell books vigorously to find a way to fix what time had damaged.

**#42- Outside**

Verdona felt a pang of regret as she watched her two youngest grandchildren dancing with each other while they laughed at how silly they were being; she never got to watch them grow up or see when and how that special bond between them had formed like Max had.

**#43- Quiet**

They didn't say anything as they sat watching the stars together; not about Grandpa Max or Xylene—they just took comfort in each other's presence to calm their cyclone of emotions.

**#44- First**

In each and every single battle when he's fighting an enemy, he always makes sure she comes first in being safe.

**#45- Switched**

"Please. As if I wouldn't know my own cousin." Ben rolled his eyes at Charmcaster in Gwen's body while the real Gwen cheered in her mind that the doofus came to his senses.

**#46- Games**

_If this is her form of entertainment, then I'm talking Grandpa into getting her an actual dog. _Ben thought glaring while he was Wildmutt and Gwen was throwing a stick so he could fetch it for her.

**#47- Repentant**

Gwen let out a sigh with an amused smile on her face before getting up from her laptop and joining Ben with doing _her _chores that she tricked him into doing—he did try to fix her laptop even when it wasn't broken after all.

**#48- Window**

Ben stood there in front of his house watching her form become smaller and smaller while the Rustbucket drove away leaving him to miss her already.

**#49- Whipped**

"Mush, Pack Mule." Gwen told Ben grinning widely while she piggybacked on his back and he muttered in irritation about stupid puppy dog eyes and annoying, stubborn cousins; Grandpa Max only shook his head at the two ten-year-olds while filling up the cart with essentials they needed to restock the RV with.

**#50- Droplets**

Rain poured heavily upon them as they laughed and stumbled clumsy dance steps outside the RV like they had before the night of Joel and Camille's wedding with their grandfather clapping joyously to keep a beat for them.

* * *

**Karin: So, what do you think? Hope you guys liked it. And sorry bengwen014 that I couldn't write something for Bwen sooner. I had really fun writing this so I hope you had fun reading everyone. Please leave a review on your way out. Thank you very much. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
